The present invention relates to a driving or cutting tool, and more particularly to a driving or cutting tool having a rotatable connection device for rotatably connecting a tool, a fastener, a work piece or a driven member to a driveshaft. The rotatable connection device allows the tool shank, fastener, work piece or the driven member to be selectively secured to the tool driveshaft and to be rotated or driven by the driveshaft and be selectively tiltable or slantable relative to the driveshaft axis while rotating.
Typical driving tools, such as wrenches or screwdrivers, may comprise a connector attaching a drill tool member, a tool bit, a fastener or a work piece in a manner to allow the tool bit, fastener, etc. to be selectively secured to a driveshaft and rotated in concert with the driveshaft and to be tiltable or slantable relative to the driveshaft.
Rotational drivers such as drills or screwdrivers having a pivoting mechanism to allow a drill or other tool to be driven at an angle relative to a driver axis are well known. Some of these tools provide an upper angular limit for the angle of the axis of the driven tool to the axis of the driveshaft. Many drive tools provide a method of locking the tool at this maximum angle and also locking the tool when the axis of the drive tool is parallel or collinear with the axis of the driveshaft.